


So I Tried Kissing My Best Friend

by AnonymousRoninja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Friendship/Love, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Nervousness, OTP Feels, Secret Crush, Short One Shot, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousRoninja/pseuds/AnonymousRoninja
Summary: After losing a bet to Naruto, Neji is tasked with doing a TikTok with him.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Shikaneji





	So I Tried Kissing My Best Friend

"I lost?!"

"Yup and I win!"

"I seriously lost." Neji was at a loss for words as his unblinking eyes widen and mouth slowly dropping, he imagined the impending dread of the losers punishment playing out.

Naruto had his phone out recording a short clip of Neji's reaction before momentarily pausing and stopping the video to save it for later, "Wait who's your crush you haven't told me yet!" Neji barely recovered from his shock as he pulled his knees to his chest pouting.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Come on I'm gonna figure it out anyway." Naruto crawled towards his friend and began shaking him lightly also pouting. "Mmm, it's Shikamaru," if Neji had spoken any softer Naruto would not have been able to hear it. Naruto stared at him for a second, "Oh, I can see that." He pursed his lips. Neji frowned. "What does that mean?"

_Ring ring_

Neji reaches for his phone that is seated on the floor next to him.

"Hello?"

"Ok thank you, Hinata-sama."

He hung up the phone then turned to Naruto, his hair moving with him. "I'm expected to leave a bit early-"

"Tomorrow!" Naruto interjected. "Don't you dare try to skip out of this!" He pointed at him with a crooked finger and pursed lips.

"Ok ok," Neji whined as he took his leave.

* * *

Neji's heart was racing as he strides towards the lean figure leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He looked back at Naruto who was recording him making a hand motion telling him to keep moving. Neji had laughed nervously and turned around. Shikamaru had been looking at him by then, his eyebrow raised. He almost fled.

There was no going back as he took the last few steps. His eyes moving frantically trying his best not to have a gay panic attack right there in front of his crush and Naruto. 

"Why is Naruto recording you?" His eyes are focused on Naruto until in his peripheral vision Neji's hands reaching for his face and before he knew it he kissed him and the world stopped spinning. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be.

Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to his hip. It settled there and pulled him closer. He inhaled sharply and pulled away only to be pulled back into the kiss his cheeks burning a rosy red color. Still as soft yet more demanding and passionate. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Neji's lower back leaving no room between their bodies, adding more pressure to their lips, deepening the kiss. It could've made Neji cry in such unimaginable joy.

The kiss stole the words they didn't need to say. A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> 👏👏👏 The very first story/one-shot I actually completed. This tiktok uses the Song Electric Love.


End file.
